1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a robot cleaner capable of vacuuming foreign materials on a floor and a control method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A robot cleaner is a self-powered appliance utilizing an automatic travel function to clean a room or the like by vacuuming foreign materials, such as dust, from a floor of a room without user intervention. The robot cleaner detects a distance to an obstacle, such as furniture, office supplies, walls or the like, present in a zone to be cleaned using a distance sensor, and changes traveling directions by selectively driving a left-wheel motor and a right-wheel motor to perform cleaning of the zone to be cleaned.
A robot cleaner may be formed in a cylindrical shape. A cylindrical-shaped robot cleaner may have characteristics of smoothly changing traveling directions at a corner of a zone to be cleaned and being prevented from being caught by an obstacle.
A robot cleaner is provided with a vacuuming unit at a bottom surface thereof. A brush assembly may be rotatably mounted to a vacuuming unit. The brush assembly functions to collect dust on a floor and send the dust to the vacuuming unit. The vacuuming unit and the brush assembly may be disposed at a front or rear portion of the robot cleaner. In the case wherein the vacuuming unit and the brush assembly are disposed at a front or rear portion of the cylindrical-shaped robot cleaner, a specific region of a floor, such as a region near a wall, may not be cleaned although the robot cleaner travels on the specific region of a floor.